Web sites, many times, provide recommendations to online users. By way of one non-limiting example, a shopping site, such as Yahoo! Shopping for example, provides the user with a plurality of item recommendations in a web page provided for display in a browser operating on the user's computer. Typically, the same set of recommendations is provided to multiple users, and/or to the same user multiple times.